wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legends of the Old Shadow
The Legenes are the base for the storyline of the secret socity the New Shadow Council wich exists on EU Moonglade surver. In-game this Legends are not comen knowlage. Only a few shollars and warlocks know of them. If you want to coment my work klick here: User talk:Burgrsch = The Legend of the Flaming Blade = They are many Legends about the Shadow Council of old. The Council formd by Gul'dan and his followers. One of the oldest of this are about the physical blades of the Buring Blades. It is said that Gul'dan ones asked his teacher Kil'jaden for a weapond that would render the Horde unbeatable for all times. To this reqvest the archdemon shall have given the master warlock a massive Flaming Blade. Made by the demon himself, but the blade was as long a three full grown orc warriors and weigh many tons. A weapon of gigantual power and size, that no orc could ever wheild. There for the Council had it melted down. And most of the demon metal was mix whit normal iron making a from of steel. Burning steel, this new metal was then given to the head members of the Buring Blade. But a small part of the demon blade was remade to a smaller version of the original. This blade was at first the weapond of Gul'dan himself. But as many of the Horde started to suspect Gul'dans true role in the Horde he gave it to one of the for most champions of the Blackrock Clan. This warrior namnd Grubrgar the Bloodtusk had it until Doomhammer toke controll over the Blackrock Clan and the Horde. As Bloodtusk die in the battle betwen Doomhammer and Blackhand. The blade fell in to the hands of Doomhammer who gave it to his lieutenant Zurgrell the Razorback. After this the Blades last orc owner the story ends being a orc legend and becomes a high elven legend. It was said that when the Ranger Army of Quel'Thalas returnd they had some demonic items whit them. Things they had not succeed in destroyning. And the most powerfull of which had been a Flaming Blade. And tho the High Elves sent most of this items to the wizards of Dalaran this they did not dear send. The elders of Quel'Thalas ment that the temptation of the blades power was to much for any human mage to pass up. There for, as not even the elders could destroy it, the blade was put in a magic box. And the box was seal by the beast of high elven mages never to be opend agen. But according to a few of the elves to escape whit there lifes from the Scourge. The Blade was taken out from the box bay a desperate high elven mage. In a attempt to save his kin he toke up the Flaming Blade and use it on hes foes. What happend to him and the Blade is still unknow. But there are thos who say that the Blade was fund by some magic starving blood elfs fund it and used it to feed there need for magic. = The Legend of the Shadow Spirit = They are many Legends about the Shadow Council of old. The Council formd by Gul'dan and his followers. One of this is the romurs about a being not of the mortal plan. According to some Gul'dan and his closest followers, the members of the fifth circle of the Council made a rit that would make them powerfull even in death. Romurs spoke of a mystical book fund in the Tower of Medivh. Writen by the Dark Titens mortal form. And then a rit that would give grand power to seven mortals. But as all demon magic it came at a pris. The seven that was part of the casting had to give up apart of there soul. A large part, and in death the seven would be as one yet not for all times. And even to this day some orc warlocks believe that the seven highst members of the Shadow Council did it. That Gul'dan's spirit is still out there trying to get back to the mortal plan at any means. If this is true is unkown but one thing is sure. All of the seven members of the Shadow Councils old elit the fifth circle are dead. The rit had it been done the seven warlock's at the scen had been: Gul'dan the Destroyer of Dreams and master of the Horde, his student Cho'gall the master of the Twilight's Hammer at that time, Cho'gall's sudents Grea'thu and Grell'fep Bloodeye the two twin oger magi. The orc warlock's Ther'Zule the Burner of Souls, Teron Gorefiend First of the Death Knights and Erzurix the Mask of Fear. And thos who say that this seven did carry out the dark rit say that from the power of this warlock's a being was born. A being that they came to call the Shadow Spirit. And if all this is true then the seven are now all part of this being. And they all drift in the void as one and yet as many. And what they plan on one knows. = Legend of Gul'dans Ghost = There are many Legends about the Shadow Council. However one is the most well known of them all is that of the Ghost of Gul'dan. It is said that when Gul'dan died his spirit refused to become a tool of Kil'jaeden. Or any other demon or anyone. Thos the master warlock used all of his will and power to take over the demons in the Tome of Sargeras and used the to kill all life apon the islands. As the orcs whom had followed him died he stole there essens to make himself stronger. After that he and the 4 other head members of the Shadow Council started there struggel to come back to the world of the living. To do this the ghost of Gul'dan needed the seven and a avartar. And to make that avatar be him reborn all the avatar needed to do is join the Spirits of the Seven and finde and eat the heart of Gul'dan. But where the heart of Gul'dan is today is unknown. = Legend of Blood Heir = There are many Legends about the Shadow Council. One is about a act of blaspheme done by the Bloodeye brothers. The two last living members of the Council. Where most of the Shadow Councils seven head members died at the Tome of Sargeras. The twin Orges Bloodeye did not die. They fled before the demons started to cut the Orc Clans to pices. Gul'dans spirit hunted them as they fled back to Draenor. He called them traitors, and comanded that they create a tedor for the spirits of the Council. The brothers came up whit the idea of using the bloodline of there family dark magic and the blood of there race demigods. Thos they fund a gronn killed it, cut out its heart and used its blood to draw a power circle around it. The brothers chanted by the dead body for 3 days, and toke the heart to the son of Grea'thu Bloodeye. And had him eat the heart and drink the blood of the grom. And thos he and all that followed in his bloodline became the Blood Heir. Category:Stories Category:The_New_Shadow_Council